


Tea for Two

by chisatoshirasagi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Be nice please, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, I cannot write, Probably very OOC, aya and chisato are a brotp, aya is a huge anime nerd, but fluffy kaochisa, but lowkey, chisato also likes anime, first fic, i am really bad, very little to no mention of the bands, very mild angst towards the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisatoshirasagi/pseuds/chisatoshirasagi
Summary: EDIT NOTE: this work is currently on hiatus. I know what is going to happen and will write it I am simply on extreme writer’s block right now. I hope you all understand! Thank you for the kind comments, they give me motivation!A fic where Aya spends all her money on anime raffles, Chisato wants a tea set from said raffle, and she gets it- on the condition that she acts like Kaoru Seta to Kaoru Seta for an entire week. Sounds simple in theory, a lot of feelings get involved in practice. Ayachisa is a BROTP and Kaochisa is an, albeit angsty for a bit, OTP.This is the first fic I've ever written so please be gentle, I'm a very young writer and I lack a lot of confidence so any comments or kudos are super duper mega appreciated. I'm sorry if there are OOC parts but this fandom needs more Kaochisa and I am the Kaochisa stan here to provide.





	1. Prologue - Of Tea Sets and Requirements

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prologue! Pretty much the next seven chapters will be what happens every single day of the next week! Every day should have some sort of Kaochisa interaction and it'll mostly be based around Kaochisa's dynamic with the way Chisato acts. There will be some other Ayachisa interaction but this is the main chapter of it. There will be an omniscient narrator so you will be able to know how both Kaoru and Chisato feel! Anyway! I hope you enjoy!! Feedback is appreciated!!

“Aya-chan, don’t tell me you actually bought out the entire Kira Kira- you know what? I don’t think I should even waste my breath saying the entirety of that title- lottery.” Chisato lets out a sigh, rolling over onto her back and putting her palm on her face. She feels Aya shift from the other side of the bed, uncomfortably.

 

“Well! To be fair Chisato-chan, there was a jumbo plushie and, well, they’re really rare! It’s a 1/32 chance with all the other prizes and if I didn’t buy it out I could have a chance of not getting it!” She rambles on, her words coming out in a messy jumble and her hands waving around in the air. “But! The prizes are really good Chisato-chan- really! You should see em’ I got some charms for my bag.” She pauses for a moment, her memory betraying her, “You know what! Maybe I didn’t actually get that much good stuff but I’m calling it worth it either way.” 

 

Chisato rolls over and observes as Aya hops off the bed and stretches quickly before putting her feet into her bunny slippers (“if you walk around the house barefoot you could get tapeworm!”). She lets out a sigh as her gaze falls over the seven large bags in the corner of her friend’s room and lets out an even louder sigh (possibly combined with the slightest smile and roll of her eyes) as she sees Aya trip over a plushie on the floor. After a few, very quiet, and very vulgar, curse words Aya pushes herself off the floor with a bounce and finally makes it to her 33,000 Yen ($300) bags comprised of cheap merchandise. 

 

After a few minutes of watching her frustrated friend dig through her loot, she finally witnesses a smile come to Aya’s face and maybe, just maybe, lets out a small giggle as she sees what the pink-haired girl could’ve possibly spent so much money just to acquire. A giant plush anime rabbit, large anime eyes, open mouth no-toothed smile, and all. She must admit, it was quite the amusing sight, especially considering how this terribly cute creature was quite-literally almost the size of her friend.

 

Her interest piqued, Chisato quickly swings her foot off of Aya’s rather-comfortable, queen-sized bed and begins to walk over only to be stopped by her friend’s terrified expression. “W-what’s the matter Aya-chan?” Chisato stutters, an equally terrified expression crossing her face.

 

“Remember to put on your slippers Chisato-chan! You don’t want to get tapeworm!” Aya quickly exclaims, not even noticing how quickly Chisato’s face turns from that of fear to looking as if she’s holding back laughter.

 

“ _ Of course,” _ Chisato thought to herself, though she hadn’t been Aya’s friend for the longest time now, she had still caught on to just how quirky the vocalist could be. It’s endearing in a way, though, being put into situations like these isn’t exactly ideal at every moment she still can’t help but smile at just how much her life has been spiced up since meeting the four other girls of Pasupare. Despite herself, and her knowledge that tapeworm most certainly does not simply exist on every home’s hardwood floors waiting to crawl into the feet of barefoot teenage girls on sleepovers, Chisato still quickly slides into her light yellow loafers if only just to ease her friend’s fears.

 

Finally arriving at the heap of expensive, brightly-colored anime trash, Chisato sits down new to Aya on the not-tapeworm-infested wooden floors of Aya’s room, rather uncomfortable compared to the plush bed, but fine either way. She observes the plush, which is actually larger than her and lets out a tiny laugh. 

 

“Aya-chan, I still can hardly believe you would actually spend  _ that _ much for a stupid bunny…” Chisato shakes her head, quirking an eyebrow and smiling slightly as Aya shoves the bright pink monstrosity in her face. She blinks twice as the cold, dead anime eyes stare into her soul before looking away from it. “I guess he is a little bit cute…”

 

“Well remember Chisato-chan! I still have six other bags worth of this stuff!” She motions towards the other indiscreet brown paper bags, her face lighting up. “Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you, the perks of buying out an entire lottery!” She quickly gets up and jogs over to her dresser, picking up a small plastic bag and bringing it over to where Chisato is sitting with a blank expression. “The people at the shop were so nice ya’know, they probably were a bit surprised to see a 17-year-old girl buy out a raffle, I guess” She shrugs. “Anyway, they gave me this! As a little bonus- said it had been in the back for a while!” She opens the bag to reveal a large box- a large box with a picture of a tea set on the front. Not just any tea set though- the limited edition Sailor Moon tea set from 2002 Chisato may or may not have seen on eBay for a hefty sum of money recently.

 

Eyes widening in pure shock, Chisato quickly grabs the bag out of Aya’s hands. “Aya? Excuse me, but what the actual fuck? How did you not mention this earlier.” She runs a finger over the golden accents on the box. “You could sell this for so much! Like, the amount that you spent on that stupid bear- bunny, whatever.” She starts to lose her composure, maybe, just maybe, Chisato had been searching for the tea set for herself on eBay. Maybe, just maybe, she had been looking for it in stores for the past couple of years, and maybe, just maybe, she didn’t just want it to sell it, but actually for herself. Either way though, it’s not like Chisato would ever ask Aya for her expensive-ass tea set. She got it from her own hard work and money- that was wasted on a raffle, but either way, off limits. Chisato is a lot of negative words a lot of the time, but she would never be shitty to her friends or greedy. 

 

“Oh! Chisato-chan? You can have it!” Aya watches with a smirk as her friend’s face lights up, knowing she has her exactly where she wants her. Aya is a lot of things, but she is not stupid. Well- actually she is a bit stupid. Let’s try that again, Aya is a lot of things- but she is not someone who can watch as her friend is obviously pining over someone and not try to play matchmaker. And so, she continues, “On one condition, however!” She watches as Chisato’s face falls for a moment, “You have to treat Kaoru Seta the way she treats you for an entire week! And keep me updated, of course.” 

 

Chisato flinches. She knows Aya isn’t trying to be malicious. She also knows that Aya doesn’t know just how deep she and Kaoru go. There’s no way anyone really could- other than Kanon. What she had told the other girls was only the surface. It really wasn’t a topic Chisato discussed often and it’s not like Aya and she are super, mega close of friends or anything. In all due honesty, Chisato cannot think of one motive Aya could possibly have in doing this. Granted, we are talking about the girl who thinks tapeworms live on hardwood floors and- what harm could possibly come from Chisato giving Kaoru a taste of her own obnoxiously-flirtatious and obnoxiously-fake medicine for a week? After, of course, they could go back to their usual uncomfortable pathetic distant friendship that Chisato so loathed and Chisato could come out of the entire thing with her tea set? A rather good deal when she really thought about it. 

 

And so, Chisato, a few seconds after Aya’s offer, exclaims. “I can totally do that! No sweat, I mean, it’s not like she and I are close or anything? It wouldn’t be that weird.” Chisato lies. Aya’s face makes an expression she cannot understand, and as Chisato gets back in the bed and closes her eyes, a week that would change Chisato’s life begins.


	2. Chapter 1 - Of Awkward Flirting and no Whipped Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato acts like an idiot? Which means she's doing a good job. She is supposed to be acting like Kaoru after all. This is the weirdest chapter to write as Chisato is SUPPOSED to be acting very stiff. She will loosen up from the next chapter onward- don't worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay!! I spent more time than I'd like to admit on this one and I don't exactly have a BETA reader so I apologize if anything is off grammatically. Speaking of off- I really hope I managed to at least somewhat capture their dynamic. I'm really sorry if it's OOC and I'm sorry for my weird rambly sort of writing style? I hope it's more endearing than annoying.
> 
> Any kudos are mega appreciated as well as constructive criticism or just kind comments in general! Lowkey cried over that person who wrote the nice paragraph on the last chapter!! Thank you for the love <333 I'm happy to give my first ever real story to Kaochisa.

For the first time in forever, it seems, the sun is beating down on Chisato’s face. This Summer has been warm, yes, but with warmth comes evaporation, the evaporation leads to rain- the water cycle- you learn it all in third grade. She really doesn’t necessarily mind all the rain, however, in-the-matter-of-fact Chisato quite enjoys it. Her garden is thriving- purple pansies sprouting up in the pots resting on the windowsills in front of her house. As she walks past her home on the way to the cafe she’s taken aback by just how much they’ve grown in the short while she hasn’t been watching them closely. Beautiful purple things they were, so bright, radiant,  _ “Like Kaoru,”  _ she thinks to herself before quickly shaking her head and looking down. Of course, she only had this thought because of the current situation, not that the other girl crosses Chisato’s mind often. 

Chisato continues down the street deep in thought- all of which pertain to what is in store for her today. At this point in time, she really doesn’t regret what she’s done. She’s going to get her damn tea set, even without the sentimentality involved, it’s practically 30,000 free YEN ($270) just for acting like an idiot for a week. Well, not an idiot, Kaoru, wait, same thing. She also wonders how exactly she’ll go about doing so. Thoughts come to her mind of seducing girls- not exactly unwelcomed but she’ll have to act so to Kaoru- not just to any random dumb schoolgirl who would find an idiot like Kaoru attractive. And trying to seduce Kaoru? Off limits. Maybe she should just act natural, but more- flirtatious? If that’s the word? No. Dramatic. Yes, she’ll just have to act like a dramatic theatre-loving idiot with no respect for boundaries or Chisato’s feelings or how far back they go or just how much she’s hurting insi- that thought is rejected.

 

Now- one may ask,“Can’t Chisato simply act as she does normally to Kaoru, make up a fake story about how she acted like a dumb idiot to Kaoru through the week and tell Aya that?”. Well, good question and Aya is dumb, but she’s not too dumb and she knows exactly how Chisato’s mind works. And so, earlier this morning, right before Chisato left for the cafe which apparently Aya magically knew Kaoru was planning on going to that day (she actually just gave a quick call to Kokoro who gave Kaoru’s exact weekly schedule and told of how she likes to go to the Cafe on Monday morning to flirt with the first shift barista who happens to have long, light-blonde hair), Aya proposed a plan. Said plan includes- Chisato MUST take one photo of Kaoru blushing each day, which, really, Chisato knew wouldn’t be too hard. She could tell Kaoru she looks like Bill Nye and she would blush (“What a successful science kitten!”), but maybe it was ever so slightly possible that deep down she was looking forward to this? Giving the girl who has tortu-  no Kaoru has not been torturing her thoughts she hardly thinks of her every really- truly! Just giving Kaoru a taste of her own medicine would be nice.

 

And so, Chisato arrives at the Cafe wearing her cutest sundress (which was just a coincidence! really!) and of course she sees Kaoru, and of absofuckinglutely course she sees the purple haired girl flirting with all her usual dramatic hand gestures. The girl, who, really, quite strangely, also has long blonde hair and light colored eyes looks completely and utterly head over heels for her. Why is Chisato even surprised at this point? After a few moments more of Kaoru drawling out the words of her already overly complex coffee order (quad long shot grande in a large cup half calf double cupped no sleeve salted caramel mocha latte with 2 pumps of vanilla substitute 2 pumps of white chocolate mocha for mocha and substitute 2 pumps of hazelnut for  toffee nut half whole milk and half breve with no whipped cream extra hot extra foam extra caramel drizzle extra salt add a scoop of vanilla bean powder with light ice well stirred), the barista unwillingly has to serve the next customer and Kaoru has to shut up for more than two seconds.

 

Seeing as Kaoru is, surprisingly enough, waiting for her drink and not off flirting with the other girls in the cafe, Chisato shoots her shot and strolls over to the guitarist. The look of surprise on her face is priceless, but it doesn’t even compare to the complete and utter shock as Chisato decides to put a hand on the wall to Kaoru’s right, effectively pinning her in place. It really is quite a bit awkward considering her friend, former friend, acquaintance, whatever, is almost an entire head taller than her. Even more awkward- the fact that neither of them speak for several seconds and Chisato makes a funny face, but either way, it gets the job done. Chisato gets to see Kaoru blush and has the pleasure of being the one to advance.

 

“So- Kao-chan, really, fancy meeting you here,” she sweats, oh my god, how the fuck is she going to be able to do this for a week, bad idea, really really really bad idea. Her face contorts further as she looks up at a befuddled Kaoru. Though, she quickly is able to regain some sort of measly control when she sees her face redden more.  _ “Of course! The nickname, it’s always the nickname.” _

 

“Ah.... yes, Chisato-san it really is quite strange to see you here.” The taller girl looks away, completely at a loss (| || || |_)  of what to say.

 

“Let us sit down for some tea- and- coffee since you ordered coffee that is? Not that I watched really- I just remembered from a long time ago… when we had that trip and went to that expensive restaurant that only served tea, and you said you really didn’t like tea all that much…” She leaves out the fact that Kaoru did drink the tea anyway without any argument just to make Chisato happy. That’s irrelevant. “So… I just assumed you got coffee and not tea.”

 

Kaoru giggles, well, her voice is too deep really to giggle, it’s more like a short laugh, but either way, it’s cute. “Chisato-chan…  a sudden change of heart? It really is quite strange seeing you act this way… Though, I am used to a monthly occurrence of a more cold and irritable Chisato I can’t say I’ve really seen a strangely endearing one in quite a while…” She flicks her wrist in the air, “Not that I really mind that is- I’m most certainly enjoying myself. I wouldn’t mind sitting down for coffee, thank you.” She slips around Chisato’s body, which’s arm was still on the other side of her before heading over to retrieve her coffee before going to a two-person table by the window. She’d be lying if she said that, despite Chisato’s confusing behavior, she wasn’t surprised when the other girl raced for the table  _ just  _ so she could pull out the chair for Kaoru.

 

After she’s done mentally beating herself up for how much she’s acting like an imbecile, Chisato sits down across from Kaoru, crossing her legs. She thinks of what to say. Should she bring up Shakespeare? That’s what Kaoru would do- yes? She honestly doesn’t know much of Kaoru- well- she does, just not the current version of Kaoru. The self-preservation Kaoru. She decides to play it safe. “So… Kao-chan- have you been enjoying the weather we’ve been having recently?” She smiles and tilts her head before beginning to braid her hair absentmindedly. It’s nice talking to Kaoru like this, she decides, even if they haven’t even had an actual conversation yet. “I’ve been enjoying it, the flowers really are beautiful this time of year- but the rain can be annoying. I assume it must be especially annoying for you- you can only share an umbrella with so many girls at once.”

 

Kaoru tries her best to ignore the nickname- she really does. It shouldn’t be that hard, it’s just a slightly abbreviated version of her name, but she simply cannot help it when her face, yet again, betrays her- turning bright red. “A-ah yes… it has difficult- this weather. So many little kittens keep on forgetting their umbrellas and I could simply never let them get wet… as their prince of course.” She’s trying her best, she really is, but her voice falters, she really hopes she doesn’t seem uncomfortable. Is she uncomfortable? Or simply surprised, either way, it feels confusingly pleasant and unpleasant at the same time.

 

Despite herself, Chisato can’t help but laugh at her friend(?)’s wording. “Ah yes Kaoru, I’m sure you’d just hate to let them get wet.” She knows Kaoru is way too dense to understand her implications but really? Chisato? Making sex jokes. This challenge is absolutely bringing out the worst in her. Speaking of the challenge, “Heyyy, Kao-chan~” she drawls out the word, hoping to get a reaction. “Would you possibly mind if I take a photo of you? For your contact… on my phone… speaking of which- has your number changed in the past year?”

 

“My number?” Kaoru can’t help but be surprised at that. What exactly could Chisato want? She would truly like to remain optimistic but what’s happening now is just all too strange and out of character to the point of where she may just be pinching her arm under the table to make sure this isn’t another one of those dreams. “Ah yes… the number of my cellular device that is used to speak to others from long distances… it’s  248-434-5508...and yes- I did get a new one in the past year. Isn’t it cute?” She holds up her rose gold iPhone with the cute star phone strap, quite proud of herself for being able to afford one in the first place. She smiles as Chisato holds up her phone (which, might I add, is NOT an iPhone) and hopes that her face isn’t too red. She takes a sip of her previously untouched coffee.

 

Chisato tries not to stare too long at the photo she took, it’s certainly tempting- as she can’t exactly look at the real thing without risk of embarrassing herself. Not that she really wants to look at Kaoru’s infuriatingly stunning, stupid face or anything. She quickly saves and sends the picture to Aya- that reminds her, the challenge, she could just stop now but what about integrity? Well, she doesn’t exactly have much of it but now is the time to fix that! “Kao-chan, it seems you got something on your face, let me get that for you.” And so she leans forward and quickly runs a thumb to the right of Kaoru’s lip before realizing exactly how stupid her idea was and drawing her hand back as if having just touched boiling water.  _ “There are lines you really don’t cross Chisato, what is getting into you?”  _ she frantically questions in her mind.

Now, Kaoru is most certainly dumb, a dumb, stupid idiot, but she is not dumb enough to not notice the fact that there is no humanly possible way for her to have anything on her face, especially considering the fact her coffee doesn’t even have whipped cream on it. “Chi-chan what has gotten into you? I’m genuinely curious… you’re acting like you did back when we were younger and it’s just really strange- not that I’m objected to so…” She’s a mix of emotions, all confusion, and nostalgia- and that’s when Kaoru sees Chisato quickly hop up out of her seat and out the door- the same moment she notices that Chisato never even got tea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to call Kaoru Seta's phone ; ) you'll enjoy the surprise


	3. Chapter 2- Of Good-nights and Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato has to get in her daily conversation with Kaoru- she texts her- it gets progressively gayer from there.
> 
> Names used for the texting are from the receiving end's POV.
> 
> Kaoru Seta would text like a fuckboy and no one can convince me otherwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm-- first off I'd like to say i feel horrible?? i'm so sorry for this being not only so late, but also so bad,,  
> i just haven't felt confident in my writing at all lately but god i love chisato shirasagi and kaoru seta,,,,  
> i just hope you can look past my not-amazing writing and enjoy the ideas that were in my head
> 
> i'll probably fix up this chapter tomorrow- again I'm sorry! I hope it isn't too bad.

It’s been quite a busy day for Chisato- not only having band practice, but also being halfway forced to attend her stupid sister’s ballet practice. It, really, has almost been busy enough for her to be able to forget about how she humiliated herself in front of Kaoru the previous day- almost. Speaking of which, she still has to get that picture… somehow. Which is why she is in this situation now, rolling around on her bed with Kaoru’s contact just ready to be texted. She could really scream right now. Would texting her look weird after what happened yesterday? Would she already be asleep making it all a waste? How is she even supposed to get a photo of Kaoru Seta blushing when she isn’t even physically there. 

 

Finally, after at least seven minutes of indecisive, gay deliberation she decides to bite the bullet. She taps the text button. Oh no, now onto the next question. How does one even start a conversation with Kaoru Seta? Normally it’s the tall, annoying, stupid, painfully endearing- forget that last one- girl that initiates every single conversation with every single girl on planet Earth. Unless, of course, a girl is approaching her- but that’s really only when they’re looking to confess. Otherwise, most girls tend to be to be too gay to even get out a full sentence when around Kaoru. Can she really blame them? No. Does that mean she doesn't look down on them? No.

 

[10:25 PM] 666-666-6666: Hello Kaoru, you gave me your number yesterday and I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted I feel it was really out of line and I don’t know what got into me.

 

[10:26 PM] Kaoru Seta: oh, it’s okay yui, as the great bard once said, “a kiss is but a start to something much greater” even if it was an accident everything is okay :) 

 

[10:30 PM] Kitten #23: It’s Chisato.

 

[10:30 PM] Kaoru Seta: forgive me chisato XD i mistook you for this girl from yesterday, it’s okay i don’t know her really we just met at a grocery store, she accidentally ran into me and our lips touched for but a second, how fleeting~

Somehow Chisato doubts the girl's actions were accidental, she giggles slightly to herself. _“What an idiot.”_ Though she can’t seem to help but find herself ever so slightly jealous- not jealous! Pissed off, yes, pissed off. It is, however, a relief to her that, somehow, she was not the one who Kaoru immediately thought of at the mention of an embarrassing situation. She chooses to ignore her friend’s extremely, disturbing, style of texting. _“Who still uses XD?”_ but then she remembers it’s her dumb idiot who still uses it, and she smiles slightly to herself. A smile that Kaoru would call fleeting…

 

[10:35 PM] Chi-chan: It’s okay Kaoru. Just forget what I said. Do you maybe wish to go somewhere tomorrow? As friends. An amusement park possibly? Our schedules rarely align to where we both have the day off. I just thought maybe it’d be nice to do something. It’s been a while really.

 

To put it simply, Kaoru is baffled. Yes, Chisato acted strange yesterday, but this? They hadn’t gone out and done something like this in years. It was almost like being asked on a date… how precious. Though she can’t help but wonder where this has suddenly come from? And how exactly did Chisato know her schedule? All too strange, but at the same time she wishes to enjoy it while it lasts… oh how fleeting. 

 

[10:36 PM] Kaoru Seta: yes, of course, that sounds perfect lol just tell me the details in the morning i’ll be there. And ill be paying this time.

 

She tries not to sound too excited in her text, Kaoru really doesn’t wish to scare her away, it’s been so long and really she just can’t help but bury her face in her pillow- the same pillow Chisato and her used to have pillow fights with- and smile. For the first time in a long time she feels invigorated. It’s a hazy, nice, euphoric feeling, like the one when a particularly pretty girl flirts with her- but even more so...  granted, isn’t that what’s happening right now? 

 

[10:37 PM] Chi-chan: Sounds lovely kao-chan~ would you consider possibly sending a quick photo as a good night~ I simply can’t wait until tomorrow to see your face.

 

Chisato grimaces at her own words. She really went over the top there didn’t she? Well, she hopes Kaoru detects it as sarcasm. Though, considering Kaoru is one of densest people she’s ever met, she doubts it’ll work out that way. She’s surprised Kaoru even said yes to begin with, with all due honesty, with how cold she's been to her lately… 

 

[10:46 PM] Kaoru Seta: [1 Attachment] goodnight~ im excited to see you tomorrow chi-chan.

 

And well, Chisato would like to consider herself a rather composed person- but she’s also rather sure a photo of a sleepy Kaoru Seta in a tank top smiling at the camera and holding up a peace sign would have this effect on anyone. She can’t help but scream into her pillow before quickly sending the photo over to Aya.

 

[10:47 PM] Chi-chan: Goodnight Kao-chan <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed <3333 comments and kudos are highly appreciated as well as any constructive criticism but please be nice,,,


End file.
